Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Nintendo EAD |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Takashi Tezuka Toshihiko Nakago Shigefumi Hino Hideki Konno |producer = Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = |programmer = |artist = Shigefumi Hino Hisashi Nogami Masahiro Iimura Tomoaki Kurome |writer = |composer = |format = |release = ' Super Famicom' / SNES JPAugust 5, 1995 NAOctober 4, 1995 EUJanuary 5, 1996 |genre = SNES, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U |mode = Single-player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Platformer |requirement = |input = }} Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (sometimes referred to simply as Yoshi's Island) is a 2D platform game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, developed by Nintendo EAD and published by Nintendo. Despite the "2" in its name, it is the prequel to and chronologically the first in the franchise, and it stars Yoshi and the Yoshi clan who, while carrying Baby Mario, travel across Yoshi's Island to rescue Baby Luigi from Baby Bowser and his Magikoopa minion/caretaker, Kamek. Instead of relying on jumping and a power-up system for combat as in the traditional Mario platformers, the Yoshis use their tongues and eggs to overcome obstacles, as well as the introduction of many other different mechanics. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island has been critically acclaimed and spawned a new series of platform games from the franchise, although it is the fourth entry overall. The game has received a remake on the Game Boy Advance, Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3, which was released on Virtual Console for Nintendo 3DS, with owners applicable for the Nintendo 3DS ambassador program being able to download the game for free, and Wii U. However, the original Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island has yet to be announced for release on Virtual Console on a video game system. In the Super Smash Flash series Moves 's appearance in Super Smash Flash 2 is based on his appearance in official games, which subsequently base much of his moveset on conventions that first appeared in this. His ability to throw eggs originated from this game and is reflected in his up special move, Egg Toss. He also first used the Yoshi Bomb in this game, which is shown in his down special move. In addition, the way Yoshi flutters when he midair jumps is a convention born from Yoshi's ability to flutter higher after jumping in this game. Stages In SSF2, the stage appropriately named Yoshi's Island is based on this game. The stage's general art style mimics that of the original game, and it features several platforms based on the platforms found in the game, including a windmill-esque arrangement of four spinning platforms. The island named after the game can also be found in the background. Music There are two tracks based on this game's music that appear as music tracks on Yoshi's Island in SSF2. The main music track is Athletic Course, a custom ragtime-inspired remix of the athletic theme from this game, and the alternate music track is Lakitu Plains, a jazzy custom melody of another early ground theme, Flower Plains. A more upbeat remix, Donut Lifts, can be play as a main track on Yoshi's Story stage. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Yoshi universe Category:Nintendo